The way things should be
by Mac005
Summary: Something is wrong with Spencer. Nobody knows what. When two new agents join the team they can see the rift between the team. Who will be there to catch Spencer when he falls. Or will he he be forced to fall to the ground and pick himself back up?
1. Then there were more

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds nor the characters.

* * *

Spencer Reid walked into the BAU on Monday and put his things down on his desk. There was paperwork piled up that sat untouched next to his computer. The Youngest agent was the first one at work today which wasn't unusual. He sat down and started to work on the pile. It was another half and hour before the rest of his teams began to show up. Hotch was the first, he mumbled his hello before heading into his office. The next to show up was Morgan, who didn't say anything before he went into his office. The rest of his team showed up soon after but Spencer stopped paying attention. By the time his team was all there he had made a huge dent in his work.

Hotch called the team to the bullpen to talk. Reid was happy to have Emily and JJ back, he really missed them. Hotch had everyone sit down and Reid looked at him.

"Alright everyone, I just wanted to tell you that Strauss thinks its a good idea for us to add people to the team. She's thinking that might help change things up. We compromised. She is bringing in two new agents. They will be arriving today." Hotch said. Reid nodded and looked down at his desk.

An hour later the new agents came in. The first agent was tall, he looked pretty small and didn't look like he had a lot of muscles. This agent reminded everyone of Reid. The second new agent was shorter then the rest of the men on the team but he made up with it in muscles. He looked very buff. He looked like he was in his mid to late 30's. Everyone went over to introduce themselves but Spencer hung back.

"I'm Dustin Mills. Its nice to meet all of you. " Mills told them.

"Hi I'm Justin McClarren its nice to meet you all." Reid didn't say anything. McClarren was alot like him which made Reid nervous.

"Sorry to break up the party but we have a new case" Garcia told the team

They all walked together talking as they went to go sit down. The youngest agent stayed in the back and didn't say anything as he found a seat and quickly sat down. He noticed two new chairs around the table for the new agents.

"We are heading to Seattle Washington. Last night the body of Nicole Foster was found tied to a train track. She was split open from neck to toes."

Reid looked at the images of the crime scene in front of him. "Not only that they seemed to have opened up her chest. Her heart was missing. Her breast were also removed." Reid stated.

Garcia nodded. "The body of 30 year old Marie King was found at a bus stop. Her body was found in a similar fashion. She was found two weeks ago. The first body found was Hayley Dennis. She was found a month ago Her chest was opened like the other two victims but, her breast weren't removed." Garcia told the team.

"Sexual sadist it seems like. Do we know if he cut the breast pre or post mortem?" JJ asked

"The ME hasn't released the report yet so we don't know. There are also signs of sexual assault." Garcia told the team. Reid took all the information in. His team continued to talk but he went into his head trying to figure something out.

" Nicole Foster was 33. She was a doctor. She has been married for 8 years. She and her husband were planning on adopting according to her social media. 30 year old Marie King was a stay at home mom. She had 2 kids. She is now a nurse. The Kings moved to Washington a year ago after her husband got a new job. Hayley Dennis is 29 years old. She was a Radiation Therapist at Virginia Mason Medical Center. She was single and had an apartment in Seattle near the hospital." Garcia stated.

"Did they all work at the same hospital?" Rossi asked

" No Marie worked at Northwest Hospital & Medical Center and the the other two worked in separate departments at Virginia Mason Medical Center." Garcia responded quickly.

"It seems as though this unsub is going after people in the medical field. A doctor a nurse and a Radiation therapist. This unsub might have gone to school for something in the medical field. I think we should check everyone who either went to medical school or nursing school and pull up and name of people who didn't Graduate " JJ asked. Garcia nodded.

"Okay, Wheels up in 20, Reid can I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded and the rest of the team left the round table.

"Are you okay? You haven't been giving us information lately and that's not like you." The older agent asked. Reid looked at him and just smiled.

"Yeah Hotch I'm fine. If I have any pertinent information then I will be sure to tell you. I just don't have any information at this time." Reid told his boss. Hotch nodded and Reid excused himself.

Reid got a ride with JJ to the plane. The ride over was rather quiet. JJ turned on the radio and they both listened in silence. This had become normal. Lately he had just shut down from the team. He still can remain professional but he just didn't feel like apart of this family the team tried so hard to make it seem like they were. But they weren't. They never were. He didn't want the new members to see the break in the team.

When they arrived on the plane Reid went and sat down by himself on the couch. Everyone else went and found seats on the plane. The two new agents sat together but made sure they sat close to the other team members. Rossi, JJ Emily Morgan and Hotch sat together.

Everyone had noticed how withdrawn Reid had become. He didn't talk alot anymore unless it pertained to the case.

Nobody said anything about it, to each other or to him. Hotch looked at Spencer who was laying on the couch and watched him silently. Garcia came up onto the screen and Reid sat up.

"What did you find out Garcia?" Hotch asked

"The autopsy of the first two victims. Their breast were removed pre-mortem. The ME found that they were raped as well. They found DNA on the first victim but it wasn't found on the last two." Garcia told the team.

"It sounds like we are dealing with a necrophilic He removed the breast post mortem. Garcia did the unsub rape them post mortem?" Reid asked. Garcia nodded.

"They found some injuries post mortem to their-" Garcia said but never finished

"Is there any matches in IAFIS?" Hotch asked.

"No, if he has done this before there was no DNA left behind" Garcia told them.

"Morgan and Rossi You head to the Morgue find out what you can about the bodies. JJ and Prentiss go to the latest crime Scene, The rest of us will get set up at the precinct." Hotch told the team. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing before. Everyone watched Reid quickly head back to the couch and lay back down, back facing the team. Rossi and Hotch gave each other a concerned look before looking down at their files and continuing to work.

The rest the plane ride the team talked, everyone secretly watching Spencer. Reid could feel the eyes on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Not soon enough the the plane landed. Spencer stood up checking himself wanting to make sure he was the last person off the plane. He got into the car with Hotch and the new guys. He sat in the back seat like he almost always did. The team decided to stop trying to figure out what was wrong with Reid. They figured he would talk when he wanted to.

When they arrive sat the precinct Hotch introduced them to the Lieutenant. Lieutenant George Coy showed them into a room where there were bulletin boards along with a map and pictures of the victims. Reid walked over to the map and started the geological profile.

Hotch McLarren and Mills went to go interview the victims families. That left Spencer in the room by himself. For the first time all day he didn't have someone breathing down his neck. This made Reid happy and he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was sick of the worried glances and the pity stares from people who he though loved him but time and time again have proved him wrong. Plus he worked better when it was quiet. He was able to focus solely on the geological profile.

The team came back and didn't have much new information to give the team. Reid added the last place the victims were found to the geological profile.

"They were all taken within 5 miles of each other." Reid announced

"What?" He heard JJ ask

"They all live throughout Seattle. But, if you look at where they were taken it is within these 5 miles" Reid said pointing out the area he was talking about.

"Hayley was taken at Virginia Mason Medical Center, Marie was taken at The Rhododendron Cafe and Nicole was taken near Canon" Reid told them.

Nobody said anything back because Reid got up and left the room. Hours went by with no new leads. After working for hours with little answers, the team decided to call it a night. They drove to the hotel and Hotch gave them room assignments. Reid was with Mills. The girls were together, McClarren and Morgan shared a room and lastly Hotch and Rossi were together.

Reid opened the door to his room and looked around. Allowing Mills to get first pick of the beds, though he didn't mind either way. Mills picked the bed closest to the wall so Spencer put his stuff on his bed and started to pull out clothing and his toiletries to get ready for bed. He went into the bathroom without a word and got into the shower. For the first time all day he was alone. He allowed himself to break down. He didn't have to act like he was fine and in this very moment he figured would be a good time to release it all. So he didn't break in front of his teammates. He pulled himself together and finished in the shower. He brushed his teeth and then his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw dark circles under his eyes worse then they usually were. He put all of his things back together and sighed unlocking the door and turning off the light. He went back over to his bag throwing his things inside and tossing his bag to his side of the room. He crawled into bed and without a word went to sleep.

Mills watched Reid crawl into bed. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He took a quick shower letting he warm water hit his skin. This was his favorite way to end the day. Everything about this team was confusing for him. He didn't know why Strauss had brought him on. The team seemed to do well without two new agents. That brought him to Reid, everyone else on the team seemed to get along and the youngest agent was an outsider. He wondered why the team didn't say something to him. Before long Mills shut off the shower and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and hair before shutting off the light and grabbing his things. He dropped them at the foot of his bed before he climbed into his own bed and falling asleep.


	2. Falling apart

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds nor the characters.

I don't want to focus on the cases rather the dynamic of the team. Mills and McClarren are there to create drama. That's it that's all. They are NOT trying to get Reid to leave the BAU, or leave the FBI.

Also any information that I am getting is on the internet. I do not know this off the top of my head. Also if you read my other story, I am having a little bit of Writers block for that story. I am trying to figure out what direction I want to take that story. I will have a new chapter up for you very soon. I apologize for the wait.

NOT MY FAVORITE CHAPTER but it explains a few things. Sorry if there are errors. I'm only human

* * *

Reid woke up the next day with a knock on the door. He got up and went to answer whoever was waiting for him . He opened it and Morgan stood there with coffee and bagels. He smiled.

"Get dress and meet me in the lobby. JJ Emily and I want to have breakfast with you" Morgan told him. Reid nodded and walked away, He heard the door slam shut behind him. He went over to his suitcase and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He changed quickly. He put his other clothes back into his bag and grabbed his gun and put it into its holster. He put his phone and wallet into his bag. Lastly he grabbed his credentials and put them into his back pocket. He hoped he didn't forget anything before heading out.

Reid went downstairs and saw JJ Emily and Morgan waiting for him. Morgan handed Reid his coffee and a bagel along with cream cheese.

"What time did you go to pick this up?" He asked.

"Well Kid, I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. I texted Emily and JJ and asked them if they wanted coffee and bagels. Then I decided to ask you as well. So here we are" Morgan told him.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He told Morgan. Morgan swore he saw Reid shiver when he called him kid.

"You are welcome Reid" He responded. They all sat and talked. Reid joined into the conversation which made everyone excited. But he didn't add in any statistics or facts into the conversation.

"Hey Spencer" Emily said turning towards the smaller of the two men.

"What's up Em?" Reid asked.

"I just want you to know that we are here for you, if you ever need anything." Emily told him. Reid didn't say anything back, instead looking down at the floor and refusing to say anything else.

Spencer had felt like he had finally found people who cared about him. It had become painfully obvious he was wrong. The team often rolled their eyes at him. Made jokes at his expense. Just like everyone else. It was obvious his mom was the only one who cared about his well being and half the time she thinks the government is spying on her or trying to hurt her in some way.

The case took the team a week to solve. Reid didn't say much, though he did throw in some much needed facts and information when it was needed. He isolated himself from the team. If they have proven time and time again they are annoyed by him then why did they act like they cared?

The plane ride back to Quantico was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Reid woke up suddenly and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach contents. JJ woke up hearing someone vomiting and she quickly shook Emily awake. Emily was up quickly but was painfully unaware of what was going on around her. JJ put her hand on Emily's arm Reassuringly. Emily still didn't know what was going on but followed JJ to the bathroom. She looked at Emily before knocking. Reid wiped his mouth and opened the door. His mouth tasted disgusting. He saw JJ and Emily standing there knowing they had heard him. He found a mint in his bag.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked quickly.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts." Reid announced. JJ noticed he was sweating and was warm but he was also shaking. She looked at him, wondering what was happening.

"Come on you need to lay down" JJ told him. JJ took on the mothering role. Morgan was on the couch and Emily woke him up, explaining that Reid wasn't feeling well. He let Reid lay down and went over to a different seat. Soon Reid was asleep once again. JJ Emily and Morgan however couldn't go back to sleep.

"Do you think he is okay?" JJ asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm really worried about him" Morgan responded. None of them knew what to do. The youngest agent was losing weight, becoming withdrawn and isolating himself. JJ called Will, telling him the situation. She told him she would be home soon, promising to come home to see Henry. Emily couldn't take her eyes off of Reid. She felt this pit in her stomach, something she couldn't explain. Emily started to cry and Morgan pulled her into a hug. She couldn't just sit back and not do anything anymore. The tactic they had landed on wasn't working and something had to change before they lost Reid for good.

When they landed JJ lightly shook Reid awake. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on Spence, I'm staying with you tonight" JJ told him. The younger agent looked confused but didn't say anything. Reid and JJ got into the car and went to Reid's apartment. JJ grabbed her back and then Spencers bag.

"JJ I'm okay. You should go and be with Will and Henry." Spencer stated quickly. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you Spence. After what happened on the jet. I am really worried about you." She told him. Reid turned his head away and rolled his eyes.

Reid and JJ made it inside of his apartment. Reid walked into his bedroom and laid on the bed. She went in a few hours later and took his temp. He had a fever. He was sweating but shaking. Was he withdrawing? Nobody had noticed him leaving the room more then he should have. Was this drugs or something else.

JJ went back out into the living room plopping onto the couch. After taking a deep breath she managed to pull herself together. She wiped her eyes. After getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth and washed her face, she headed over to the couch and laid down falling asleep quickly. The next day she woke up before Spencer. She went into the kitchen to see if he had any food. He didn't so instead she ordered in food to the apartment. Reid hadn't eaten since dinner the day before and he had vomited it up.

The food arrived and not long after Spencer came out of his room, surprised to see JJ still there. He smelt coffee. He knew he needed it. He didn't sleep well last night. That information however was something he would keep to himself. Just like the other secrets he was keeping from the team. His eidetic memory made sure he would never forget them. No matter how much he wish he could. He seemed to be doing better today. He didn't have a fever. JJ made sure he let okay. She made sure he wasn't in pain. She gave him some medication just in case.

They both sat down and ate in silence. Something that now seemed like the norm. JJ missed her conversations with him. They finished eating, and separated to get ready for work. 45 minutes later, they were both in the car heading to Quantico. Walking off the elevator, they headed their separate ways. JJ went to her desk while Spencer went to get coffee. Reid walked over to his desk and sat down. He scanned the room, seeing JJ, Mills McClaren and Emily at their desks. Hotch and Rossi in their offices. Morgan was sitting at Emily's desk talking to her. Reid stood up and headed to the bathroom.

JJ went to go get coffee for herself and got Reid a cup as well. She walked over to his desk and put it down on his desk. He didn't look up from the file and didn't say anything.

JJ looked at him sadly. She turned around and went back to her desk. She looked back over at Spencer's desk and saw him looking at the file, but he didn't move. He sat still for a long time before he finally started to work on the paperwork.

Meanwhile Mills and McClarren were talking. They seemed to notice the tension.

"We are the new guys, we have to stick together. The team already knows each other and seemed to all get along. Except that kid." Mills stated

"Yeah I noticed that too. Did you see earlier when JJ brought him coffee and he didn't say anything. I heard them talking earlier and I guess JJ went over to Reid's house last night to look after him because he wasn't feeling well." McClarren informed Mills.

"If we want this team to work, we have to do something. There is so much tension and drama its annoying. Its all due to that kid." Mills said. McCLarren nodded.

"Hotch is going to keep both of us, No matter what. Plus I don't think that Strauss will let him get rid of us. She ordered him to bring us on the team." Mills added.

Rossi came out of his office and shot a questioning look to Mills and McClarren and they both went back to work.

At the end of the day, they all headed to the elevator. Reid remember he had left something in his desk and turned to McClarren.

"Can you ask JJ to hold the elevator for me, I don't want to wait for it to come back up to the floor." Reid asked. McClarren nodded smiling to himself. Reid rushed over to his desk, grabbing a file he needed.

He put the file into his bag quickly and went to the elevator. When he got there nobody was found. Reid sighed, trying not to get angry. The one time he had asked someone for a favor, they ignored him.

He pressed the button for the elevator. He left the FBI and headed towards the train station. He got on the train heading home. On the train he started to think. No matter how much he loved his job, he could feel himself falling apart. He was afraid that he was getting to the point of no return. If the team knew what went on when he was off of work, oh they would be shocked. He didn't tell anyone that he was recently diagnosed with Major Depression. He thought he could shake it. He had knowledge on the topic.

Depression often felt like the walls were caving in on him. That there was this pressure, this weight on his chest he couldn't get rid of. Like he'd never be happy again. It had convinced him that nobody cared about him, that nobody loved him. Eventually he believed it. The team has since shown him time and time again that they only care about his brains and how he can benefit the team.

The next 20 minutes were a blur. He didn't know how he ended up in his apartment but he was grateful. He fell onto his bed and curled up into a ball. He didn't move for hours. He didn't notice it at first but soon he felt the wet pillow under his face. He didn't even bother getting up and taking care of himself. He got under his covers and pulled the blanket over his head. Exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks and he closed his eyes. He allowed sleep to take over.


	3. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds nor the characters.

In this story Emily never left to join Interpol this happens around the time Reid's mom was diagnosed with alzheimer's.

Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC.

Also I decided to edit this chapter and change it. I dont want Reid to quit the BAU. Not yet.

* * *

Spencer woke feeling more drained then he normally was. He was later then usual. He didn't care though. He had lost interest in his job a long time ago. The only reason he went now was his mom. He took a shower letting the hot water beat against his skin. Today, more then any other day was hard to get out of bed. When he got out of the shower he saw his skin was red and raw.

He slowly got dressed. Slow seemed to be the only speed he knew lately. He brushed out his hair and went over to his bedside table where he had left his gun the night before. Normally he would make sure it was secure but last night he couldn't be bothered. His badge was next to his gun and he put that into his back pocket.

He grabbed his bag and made sure he had everything he needed. He left his apartment locking it behind him. He walked to the train station and waited. He was already running late when the train finally came. By the time he arrived at Quantico he was an hour late. Nobody said anything to him as he walked in. He went over to his desk and sat down. Noticing the pile of paperwork on his desk.

At noon everyone was heading out to lunch. Nobody even looked Reid's way. JJ Prentiss and Garcia had a standing lunch date. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch all decided to get lunch together. Mills and McClarren always ate together, seeing as the two of them were the new members of the team, they felt like they had to stick together. That left Reid all alone. He heard his coworkers all laughing while they waited for the elevator.

Spencer got up from his desk, tears forming in his eyes. Nobody on the team even noticed him anymore. It had been weeks since he had done anything with them.

When everyone arrived back from lunch, they could feel the change in energy.

Hotch came out of his office, he looked like something or someone had hit him. Despite trying to hide it, the team could see something was wrong.

"What is it Hotch?" JJ asked

"It's Reid." Hotch told the team.

CMCMCMCM

Reid put all of his belongings onto his kitchen counter. He took off his gun and holster and put them on the table before tossing his ID badge and credentials onto the counter as well. He sat on the couch and curled up into a ball. He allowed himself to really cry. He didn't hold back. He hadn't cried like since Maeve. The thought of Maeve pierced his mind. In this moment he wish more then ever she was here to talk to him. She would know exactly what to say.

He heard knocking on his door. Ignoring it, he walked into his bedroom and started to change for bed.

"Spencer Reid I know you are in there, you better open the door before I break it down." It was Morgan. He sighed and knew Morgan wasn't lying. If he really wanted to talk to Reid nothing was going to stop him. He pulled on a shirt before walking over to the door. He looked to see who else was there. Garcia, Emily and JJ stood next to Morgan. He was surprised that Hotch wasn't there but then Reid's mind went to Jack and then it was a quick jump to Henry. His godson. He never meant to hurt the little boy. This was going to change his relationship with him forever. He put that thought into the back of his mind before he took a deep breath, wanting nothing more then to escape but he knew there was no where else to go.

He pulled open the door and watched everyone's eyes move to his trying to profile him. He pulled his eyes from theirs and dropped his view to the floor.

"Kid" Morgan's voice felt like it had pierced his skin.

"Spence?" This time it was JJ, her voice was softer, but he could hear the concern and pain.

"It's late. " He said quickly. Garcia looked at the man in front of her. She walked towards him and put her hand under his chin lightly moving his head forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

He saw she was crying which made him angry.

"Where was this when I was with the BAU? You all couldn't give two shits about me." Reid shot at them. They all were taken aback. Garcia stepped away from him. She moved to Morgan's side. He could tell they didn't understand.

"I sat at my desk for weeks ignored, dejected and laughed at. I can't anymore." Reid told them

"You know that is not true at all Reid. You know we all love you." Morgan told him. Reid laughed angrily. Reid didn't know where this was coming from but it felt good to finally have this moment to speak his mind.

"I talk, you guys laugh, mock me or cut me off. So I stopped talking so much. Only speaking when spoken to. I'm not even around and I'm being laughed at. I'm the butt of the joke" He practically yelled. "Then I ask for ONE favor and it's ignored. After that happened nobody even looked my way. The only time I seem relevant is when there is case. That's the only time someone acknowledges me. How many times did you look my way today? Not once. I was an hour late to work and nobody even blinked. When is the last time anyone asked me how I was doing? Or how my mom was. Not that any of you care but it would have been nice for you guys to at least act like you did." Reid hissed. They all looked at him. Garcia went to open her mouth but stopped when he started to speak again.

"Any time I get upset with someone I am made to seem like I'm overreacting. I get treated like a child. I am young I get it but I have been an agent for over ten years. I have worked with all of you for years. I am treated with kid gloves. " Reid told them. "The only person here who treated me with respect was Emily. I think that hurt the most. After _you_ stopped respecting me, I gave up." Reid stated dryly.

JJ stood up straight. She wanted to cry but refrained.

"We tried to talk to you Spencer. Every time we tried to talk to you, you would tell us you were fine. We aren't mind readers. We can't know something is wrong if you refuse to tell us. We didn't know what to do. I'm your best friend. I came over after you were sick on the plane Spence. I looked after you because I was worried." She wretchedly told him.

"You _were_ my best friend _"_ He snipped. He took a breath before continuing.

"That was the first time in weeks I felt like someone actually cared about me. The next day I asked McClarren to tell you that I had forgotten something. It was less then 30 seconds you had to wait yet you left anyway. Like I wasn't even worth waiting 30 seconds for" Reid barked

JJ looked at him remembering what he was talking about.

 _The team walked to the elevator, McClarren was the last one to arrive._

 _"Hey JJ, Reid asked if you could hold the elevator for him unless you have to get home." McClarren said_

 _"I just want to get home to my son and my husband. " JJ told them._

 _"I think that will be fine. I'm sure he won't mind." Emily told her. She nodded._

 _They together went to their cars and said there goodbyes. McClarren smiled to himself._

"Spence, I'm sorry, McClarren said you-" JJ started but she was interrupted.

"Look, its obvious that nobody ever cared about me. You guys showed me time and time again." Reid choked out. Reid scanned the faces of the people standing in front of him. He stopped at Garcia. Her reaction hurt. He didn't see her that often. She was in her bat cave and wasn't on cases with them. She was the only person on the team that he would miss. The only one who he thought might actually care about him. Just a little

He turned on his heels and walked away from them. They followed him into the apartment. He sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore. He went over to his laptop and opened it, then his work email.

"Spencer-" JJ said. He looked at her. His eyes cold and distant.

"I am tired and I have to prepare for tomorrow." He informed them. He tried to choke back the tears but failed.

"We dont want you to feel like we dont care Reid" Emily said. He shook his head. Not saying anything.

"Spence." JJ's voice weak and tired.

He looked down at the floor. The room went silent. They knew this conversation wasn't over. Emily looked at Morgan who nodded his head. Emily put her hand on JJ's shoulder.

"We will be back to talk about this Spence." JJ informed him. He didn't look up. He turned away from them and went into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. The other agents let themselves out. Reid waited until he heard the door close before he opened his door and walked out going to the front door and locking it.

Spencer went into his bedroom and fell onto his bed, He curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep quickly drained from the days events.


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal minds nor the characters.

Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC.

After 2 years I am back. I forgot about my stories so here we go. I'll be updating both if you follow my other story. Here we go sorry I took so long

Also everyone commenting on Reid's depression, yes it is that. I have other plans for this story as well.

I've re-written this chapter about 20 times. So sorry it took me so long. I have ideas but don't exactly know how I want to write them

My mistakes are my own. I am only human.

* * *

Reid took a week off of work. He spent a lot of time in his house. He could hear Garcia's heels every time she came to check on him but he never opened the door. It felt almost like after Maeve. But somehow this was

Once the week was over he grabbed all his stuff slung his bag over his shoulder and heading out the door to catch the train.

Once he arrived back at the BAU he went over to his desk. He noticed Morgan had moved back into his old desk. He was confused but decided against saying something. He looked at the paperwork he hadn't finished and began working. Mills and McClarren looked at each other. Neither of them expected Reid to be back. They were disappointed as they knew the drama that would follow.

Hotch came out of his office and informed them they had a case. The team looked excited.

"We haven't had a case since you left" JJ told Spencer. He was surprised she even wanted to talk to him. Though he didn't want to talk to her so he didn't respond.

"We are going to Honolulu Hawaii. They have 5 bodies of women between the ages of 17 and 35. The bodies have been found in shallow graves next to the ocean. The bodies have each been found with their achilles tendon's cut" Garcia told them.

Reid looked up. Everyone was looking at him.

"I'm assuming that was done pre mortem?" Reid asked.

Garcia nodded.

"With this kind of injury it leaves the victims unable to flee. The achilles tendon is the biggest tendon in the body. It connects the heel to calf muscles. It is responsible for helping you walk and run. The unsub cuts the tendon so the victims can't run away." Reid told them.

"Wheels up in 10." Hotch told the team. Reid nodded and grabbed his to go bag.

"Hey Reid, do you need a ride?" JJ asked. Reid nodded.

They left together. The car was quiet. JJ didnt know what to say to Reid. She wanted her best friend back.

They arrived at the plane and Reid went over to the couch and laid down. They recieved photos of the victims.

"Reid JJ Morgan I want you to investigate the burial site. Mills and McClarren go talk to the families of the Rossi and I will set up at the station.

Reid fell asleep and what seemed like minutes later Hotch was waking Reid up. They all got off the plane and Reid got off the plane and felt the change in temperature. He had been to Hawaii but that didnt stop him from getting off the plane, looking around taking in the island's beauty.

Spencer JJ and Derek got into the car and drove to the burial site. They were near the ocean and Reid felt the breeze from the ocean hit his face. He looked at the place where the bodies were found.

"Now that we know where the bodies are being dumped, he will have to find a new place to dump them." JJ said. Morgan nodded.

After 20 minutes of walking around. They decided to go back into the station. When they arrived they filled in Hotch Rossi and Prentiss. Reid started to work on the geo profile.Adter hours of working on the geo profile, it was starting to get late so they headed back to their hotels. Lucky for them the station was close to the ocean so they were able to stay near the beach. They got to their hotel and Hotch started to assign them rooms. Morgan was Reid's roommate. Everyone went to their rooms and Reid dropped his stuff off. He took his gun out of its holster and put it on the dresser along with his badge. He took off his shoes and socks and grabbed the flip flops that he kept in his go bag for situations like. He went into the bathroom and pulled off his shirt and put on a sweatshirt. He left the hotel without a word. Morgan never had a chance to ask where he was going.

Reid went down to the beach and sat down. He heard the waves crashing against the shore. It was dark so he couldn't really see much. He sat on the beach for hours crying. He didn't know why he was crying anymore. Sometimes he cried for no reason. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

He woke up and checked his watch. It was 8:30. He had 50 miss calls from everyone on the team excluding the new kids. He had 10 voicemails

The first one was JJ. He listened to it

 _Spence where are you? Morgan woke up and you weren't in your bed. Please call me. Let me know your safe. Get back to the hotel._

He rolled his eyes. NOW they care about where he was. The next one he listened to was from Hotch.

 _Reid, I need you to call me. Morgan told us you never came back last night. We are meeting in the lobby at 9._

Reid ignored the rest of the voicemails and called Hotch back.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch, it's Reid. I am on my way back to the hotel. I just need to change, then I'll be ready to go." Reid told him.

"Reid where are you right now?" Hotch asked

"Im at the beach. I am on my way back to the hotel now. it's only about 5 minutes away." He told Hotch

"Okay we will see you soon Reid" Hotch told him. He hung up the phone and took one last look at the beach before turning and walked back towards the hotel. He walked there quickly. He saw everyone in the lobby. It was only 8:35. He ran past them and went to his room. When he opened the door Morgan was in there.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack kid. Next time you just up and leave at least let us know where you are going." Morgan said. Reid looked at him nodded slightly before grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and was out within 5 minutes. He looked down at his thighs. Which were covered in old and new cuts and scars. He quickly covered them with boxers, before finishing getting dressed. Lucky for the team it didn't take him long to get ready. Within 10 minutes Reid was putting his gun in its holster and walking out the door, Morgan following close behind.

"Alright now that we are all here, let's go" Hotch said. As he was saying that Reid heard Mills and McClarren say his name. He chose to ignore them.


End file.
